the heart of the artifact
by gormogon
Summary: inspired by a woman I find fascinating and of course pete and Myka and the regular goings on of the warehouse 13 gang!:-
1. Chapter 1

**The heart of the artifact**

Pete characteristically bounded behind Artie while Myka followed in a more serious and contained manner,they almost looked like the first draft of the theory of though Leena's interest is piqued by Pete's behaviour she knows it's none of her business as she was not a field agent and had the b&b to run after she left and just in time too as Artie berated Pete.

'Pete could you not be so happy about this I mean it's a very serious and not to mention a very dark and sombre moment in our country's history,please treat it as such'

'I know but seriously Artie man,are you seriously telling me that we a re being sent to retrieve the genuine suit Jackie Kennedy was wearing on the day JFK was assassinated?'

That was too vague for Myka who added

'it was a pink wool suit and pillbox hat actually,quite rare and it made quite the fashion icon of the time'

Looking at her sarcastically 'ok Dr Spock anymore details you have there?'

And whispering to Artie 'you know we should really turn her off at night restore her batteries'

This received a friendly punch from Myka however 'I can hear you you know'

'oh ya forgot about that sonic hearing of yours too,although those ears are kinda-

'hey' she knew he was just goading her now but a voice greater then both of theirs stopped her retort

'listen you guys,stop bickering,I'm not your babysitter, now sit down'

Both obediently and rather childlike sat at the same time and Myka pouted at Pete while Artie continued

'and point of fact she died Jacqueline Onassis not Kennedy so yeah….on a serious note this suit is very dangerous its perilous qualities were only first realised in the early 90's when it was commissioned to be displayed in a museum much like the Smithsonian only it has a history section but unfortunately the guys transporting it including 2 White House security agents fell mysteriously ill and died.

Artie allowed himself a breath he could have been an historian in another life

as you can imagine this was taken very seriously what with Roswell'

'ooh Roswell was that actually real?'

'please Pete concentrate,truth is we'll never know because that whole government cover up thing is real and they burned every piece of evidence they had on anything unexplainable, the warehouse agents of the time tried to get a handle on any possible artifacts they might have uncovered but these were orders from the president himself and not even we have that level of clearance'

'so why not just burn the suit if they knew what it could do?'

'good question best answer I have is that they had no way of knowing the outcome of burning it either,at that time they didn't have the technology or research options they have now it was too risky to burn something that could set off pores or so they thought that's how it worked instead they ended up sealing it inside the transport plane carrying it,underground'

'why are we going to retrieve it now if its buried?' Artie really wondered sometimes if Pete was being lazy or just naiive either way he felt it best to answer him.

'I have only been able to locate it now and you know as well as I do by now that we cant have a possible artifact out there when it belongs in the warehouse,where it will be safe and wont cause harm to anybody'

Always with the business attitude to field work Myka asked the pressing questions and allowed Pete enjoy his excitement.

'how exactly does the suit work I mean what happened to those people on the plane?'

'well…eh… their eyes bled and their hearts appeared crushed going by the autopsy reports I managed to get my hands on almost like they were in so much pain their hearts literally broke and they shed tears of blood'


	2. Chapter 2

At both horrified faces like he'd just verified the truth about Santa Artie had to elabortae

'you have to understand this was a woman who lost a very part of her soul that gave him her happiness and old life when they married,however turbulent their marriage was she idolised him,witnesses say she cried like she was trying to shed her pain through her eyes. Never quite recovered poor thing I think if it weren't for Onassis she would have become a recluse'

'oh god that's awful,they don't give her enough credit in the history books,its so sad'

'not to ask the obvious and break Myka's little sympathy speech there but how exactly do we ge close enough without being affected,no offence but I like my heart being big and pumping!'

'ok so I have these glasses which will allow you both to get close enough to the suit in just enough time to neutralise it because they have a signal cancellation field that will cancel the effect of the suit just long enough for you to liquidate it'

Artie's puns weren't quite as effective as any other gruff person saying it would have been it would be like replacing Yogi bear with a real grizzly.

Of course Pete still laughed because he had to be the teacher's goofy pet.

'so are these high spec glasses…or lens cams..ooh or the ones from the matrix?'

'the what?' Artie's knowledge of modern day media was pactically non-existant and when it came to dealing with Pete it became particularly challenging.

'look never mind these are the glasses,I hope you both take good care-

'uh Artie these are sunglasses as in I'm a tourist where is the nearest Kodak shop glasses and FYI Washington DC isnt that hot this time of year'

'no but you can test that theory another time because you're going to New Mexico'

'what?as in Roswell territory'

'don't be silly they have different warehouses or should I say storage facilities for different objects they collected over the of them were junk believe me I did my research but they just tend to store things they feel are possibly at threst to national security'

Myka understood Artie's little snipe at the government because even though the artifacts in the warehouse were potentially dangerous in the wrong hands,Artie had come to respect their power as an homage to the people who owned the government were treating them as threatening objects seemed insulting to Artie.

'who are our guides anyway,Mulder and Scully?'

'Pete I have come across ancient languages and dead languages I have understood better than you'

'get out of the wrong side of the bed there Mr Grumps'

'well since I have yet to master climbing through walls,one of which is beside my bed-

'ok guys can we save this act for a later more appropriate time please'

Using her hands as warning signals to Artie she looked like a airport traffic contoller but to Pete she appeared as breaking some kick ass rapper moves.

'um yeah… where was I?Right well you're on you're own on this one kids,this place is like the Bermuda triangle only without the scorpions…so you are looking for storage area 110.I have triangulated the coordinates as best I could'

At their drawn faces at the prospect of actually doing some work he continued

'its not easy navigating through what looks like barren desert and there arent any plaques or welcome mats to show where you are going,the most difficult part will be locating the artifact I think'

'wait there's a joke here that I'm missing,two agents walk into a warehouse from another warehouse…

'come on wise guy lets go' Myka pulled Pete from his seat to go pack

'wait Artie you havent perhaps rigged up a leash or collar by any chance have you just for me you know it could be useful controlling him'

This time Pete was dragging her through the door 'you know Id bring it back in one piece'

Artie had to giggle at them,saying that Myka and Pete were the best agents the warehouse has seen in a long time was a bit of an exaggeration but they had proved resourceful in the past and didn't run the first time they encountered mortal danger so they were loyal to the warehouse which was enough for the agents before them Myka and Pete grew on him and together with Claudia they made a big wacky family.

Speaking of Claudia he had to call in with her and see if her brother was taking good care of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The plane hadn't even touched ground before Myka and Pete resumed thir routine both ofthem didn't want to admit was that they actually kind of enjoyed it and felt the plane ride was far too quiet in its no wonder they were emotionally stunted and romantically unattached.

'please Pete tell me you brought a few coats and jeans to go with those'

She was referring to his present state of dress consisting of a pair of flip flops,shorts and custom course Pete would have been ready for the humidity as he was all set from take had prepared for the 110 degrees while Myka opted for a safer option of loose blouse and peddle pushers.

'God Mykes what could be upsetting you now?arent you supposed to burst into flames in the sunliht or something?'

Ignoring his juvenile vampire comparison,she continued her point.

'don't you know its freezing at night in the desert as in temperatures drop beneath freezing?'

'sure yeah I have a few long sleeve sweaters ok calm down,viva la New Mexico'

'oh my god,yo know what I don't care,if you freeze I'm not sharing my body heat no way…nu-uh'

Pete couldn't help himself

'you know I was wondering why you had that heat blanket packed up,but you know I just thought you liked it hot and humid!'

Myka stopped both in shock that Pete looked in her suitcase where she had things like her also because of that blatant sexual innuendo which she found totally inappropriate and she always called him on it but as she stopped Pete moved towards the exit to hail a cab.

'I am dealing with a four year old'she whispered to herself annoyed and moved on.

'do they even have digs out in the desert I mean what's the deal?'

'its not like they have a four star hotel or anything that classy,I think Artie said there are like makeshift tents'

'wait…tents?we're sleeping in tents out in this heat,anybody for mass suffocation?'

To keep Pete's voice from reaching their cab driver's ears Myka gave him a very pointed look,her dark eyes were so beautiful but deadly at the same time when used against him.

As luck would have it,there were fixed accomodations if the stone built huts embedded along the sand dunes were anything to go seemed like resting stations for tour groups.

'Starfleet command we have arrived for offshore leave'Pete imitated a tannoy speaker.

Myka decided to indulge him 'seriously Pete you were a Trekkie?'

Pete's interest was peaked as to Myka's emerging inner geek.

'oh really why is that?'

'oh I don't know really its not that hard to see you comparing your lightsaber with others or speaking a foreign language' Myka got her own innuendo comeback and Pete nearly admitted defeat but instead replied with

'Ha ha very funny the force is strong with this one'

There was yet another obstacle to overcome when they arrived at their stone abode as they were told at the plastic tabletop acting as a reception counter that there was only one room available which immediately meant only one bed.

'now I know how Mary and Joseph felt'with a look from an unimpressed owner Pete said with defensive hands 'hey listen dude,all Im saying is that you left out there's no room at the inn,that's all'

And in a side note to Myka

'so do you wanna try out the tent situation instead?'because he thought Myka woukd never in a million years share a room with him ever since that hotel fiasco a year is why he had to catch himself on the counter with her next statement.

'oh I don't think it will be that bad…I mean…we were expecting worse right and this way we can share the cost and you can search my suitcase without hiding it'

Before Pete could understand what Myka meant by that she turnd to the owner and said 'we'll take it'

'wow they gave us the real Honeymoon suite huh?look at that bamboo shaped lamp thingy over there'


End file.
